So long, So old
by Hieimybishi
Summary: Yugi and Yami have the perfect life. But what happens, as Yugi realizes, it wasn't meant to be? YYY YAOI


DO YAMI AND YUGI FREEKN MAKE OUT IN THE SERIES? IS YUGIOH THE MOST FREEKN GRAPHIC ANIME OUT THERE? DOES ANZU GET RAPED BY EVERY FREEKN THUG OUT THERE THEN COMMIT SUICIDE? No!. soo.. I dun freekn own it-__________-  
  
Also. it mite seem that I forgot about Yugi and Yami's link, but.. I didn't.. just.. this first part doesn't need it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou....... you know I would never leave you......."  
  
"............. but, there will be the day I will leave you......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aibou," he uttered softly. His prone form reached over to the sleeping person, and gently shook him. "Koi," he said again, "wake up." He leaned over and placed a light kiss on the side of the smaller one's cheek.  
  
The petite tri-colored hair stirred slightly. His eyelids slowly raised, giving way to lavender orbs, clouded with sleep. Yugi delicately shifted his position, before shutting his eyes again. "Yami," he muttered, barely audible, "I get five more minutes..... just.....five more....." his voice slowly trailed off as he returned to slumber.  
  
Yami felt a surge of emotions run through him, as he observed his beloved in such a captivating position. He almost didn't have the heart to rouse him, but it had to be done. Yami smiled slightly, before leaning down again, and this time, placing a tender, but insistent kiss on Yugi's slightly parted lips.  
  
"Aibou," he murmured against the other's lips, "you have to wake up."  
  
The smaller boy, now awakened from his rest, returned the kiss slightly. "But, Yami....." he too, protested into the other's mouth, before drawing away slightly.  
  
Ruby eyes gazed resolutely at Yugi. "We're supposed to be at the park in half an hour." He captured the smaller's wrist and gently pulled him into a sitting position.  
  
Yugi yawned widely, before complying. He crawled over to the edge of the bed, before flopping down, letting his legs dangle over the edge.  
  
"Yami," Yugi said, with his eyes still half-closed, "could you help me dress?"  
  
The taller one chuckled slightly. "Of course, koi," he answered, before giving the little one a peck on the forehead. (A/N: w00t w00t! go YY fluff!!!!!)  
  
In all their 10 years of married life, Yami never tired of this little task, finding it quite enjoyable to suit up his little angel. He reached into the nearby drawer, and pulled out the familiar pieces of clothing: leather pants, shirt, choker, and the other such. Yugi had still barely grown an inch, and all his clothes were still the same sizes. Yami pulled the pants onto the smaller, and slipped the shirt over his head, all the while, with Yugi absentmindedly toying with the ring on his finger. Yugi had always seemed to be pondering about something as of late, but Yami always dismissed as his paranoid thoughts.  
  
Realizing he had forgotten socks, the ex-pharoah rummaged around the drawer, searching for a pair, and once successful, proceeded to fit them onto the tiny feet. Yami mischievously deliberately brushed the soles of his feet with his knuckles, making the little on giggle.  
  
"Yami!" he cried, attempting to kick his hands away, "that tickles!"  
  
"I know, aibou," he grinned. After the socks were fully on, he stood up, and reached over to place the choker on, but his mouth reached their destination before his hands did. He licked and sucked lightly on the exposed flesh, drawing a gasp, followed by a moan from Yugi.  
  
"Mmmm...... Yami..... Nggghhh..... we have to stop. Didn't you say that we had to mee-Ahh!" he cried out, as his dark bit down lightly on his collarbone.  
  
Yugi grabbed at the tri-colored locks, sweeping his chest, and firmly pushed them away. "No, Yami, later, we only have 20 minutes now!" He took the choker himself and fastened it around his neck.  
  
The dark mockingly pouted. "But aibou," he said, "weren't you the one who wanted me to dress you?"  
  
"Hmmph. You didn't have to be so distracting....."  
  
Yami grinned, before giving his hikari another chaste kiss, and resting his forehead against the other. "Happy birthday, koi."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi giggled slightly, licking some cotton candy from the corner of his chin. "Yami! Have some more! This is great!" Yugi flashed a brilliant delighted smile at his companion, before returning his attention to the half-eaten treat.  
  
"It's okay, hikari," chuckled Yami, after seeing how much he was enjoying it, "it's your birthday after all." He walked up next to Yugi, and the smaller latched onto Yami's hand.  
  
"I had totally forgotten it was my birthday, Yami!"said Yugi.  
  
"I know, little one, I could tell when your eyes went all wide this morning," he replied, a twinkle in his eye. (A/N: I'm eating one of those Ferrerro Rocher chocolates rite now.. and all I hafta say is. soooooo guud!!!!!!! *dreamy eyes*)  
  
"Anyway, thank you Yami!" Yugi bounced up to give his lover a teddy-bear hug, and stood up on tiptoe to give him a kiss. Yami smiled into the kiss at the smaller one's enthusiasm, and returned the kiss, running his tongue along the other's bottom lip. Yugi happily obliged and parted his lips, letting his dark explore the moist cavern with his tongue. Yugi suppressed a moan when it brushed the roof of his mouth, and clutched Yami tighter to him. They broke apart after a few minutes, gasping for air, and found themselves the center of attention.  
  
People were whispering, staring, and gesturing rudely towards the couple in the middle of the amusement park entrance. Yami whispered some encouraging words to Yugi, before holding him tightly and glaring at the audience. They hurried back to their former activities, not without sneaking some last dark glances at them.  
  
"Want me to send them all to the Shadow Realm?" Yami fumed.  
  
"No! It's okay, I don't mind Yami. Please don't," pleaded Yugi, knowing full well the pharaoh would fulfill his threat if provoked.  
  
"Alright Yugi, but, let's go somewhere else, OK?"  
  
"Sure, Yami," agreed Yugi. He didn't care, as long as he was with him, that was all that mattered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 7:30 in the evening, after the pair had completed their activities. After leaving the park, they had lunch at Yugi's favorite place, Applebee's (A/N: WTF? Applebee's? I really dunno:P Just first thing that popped into my mind^^;;) Once finished, the couple had visited the zoo, and spent the afternoon there.  
  
"Yami, can I see my cake? Please?" begged Yugi.  
  
"Okay, Aibou, just promise you won't attack the icing like last time," said Yami.  
  
"But Yami!"  
  
"Yes Aibou, at least wait until you blow out the candle."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Okay, fine."  
  
Yami disappeared into the kitchen, and reappeared with a small little mound in the center of the plate. It was covered with golden icing, and apparently, had taken painstakingly amounts of effort to create. It was modeled in the shape of the millennium puzzle, complete with detailed hieroglyphics.  
  
"Do you like it, koi?" asked Yami.  
  
"Yami......." said Yugi, breathless, "it's beautiful!"  
  
Yami smiled in content. "Look, I even put the words in hieroglyphics.... but, it's only simple words, I couldn't fit much more. It says, Happy 29th Birthday, koi."  
  
Yugi beamed. "Yami! It's wonderful! I don't even know if I could eat such a thing!"  
  
"It's okay, tenshi, I made it just for you. Eat up."  
  
"But Yami, can't you have some?"  
  
Yami smiled sadly. "I've told you, koi, I can't. Sennen spirits have no need to eat, only rest."  
  
"Well, okay, but I'm still leaving half for you." Yami watched as Yugi carefully cut the dessert down the center, revealing luscious chocolate and vanilla swirls on the inside. He delicately pushed one of the halves aside, and began devouring the other. Yami watched in amusement as the lavender- eyed one made the most of his treat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami! That was delicious! Thank you!!!!" The small boy jump in happiness. The two had retired to their room for the night.  
  
"Oh? Ready for bed already? I haven't given you my present yet," Yami teased a smirk.  
  
Catching on to the game, Yugi responded innocently, "oh really?"  
  
"Yes, really," said Yami, before pulling Yugi into a heated kiss. Bringing their bodies flush against another, he slowly lowered them both onto the bed.........  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi's last thought, as he lay between the sheets, his nude form clutched to Yami's chest, drifiting off to sleep........ it was the perfect birthday.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yes, that was the perfect birthday, 20 years ago, it was, I thought, somewhat bitterly. When I was still young, still beautiful. Twenty years..........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O___o.. that was weird.. wut a gay start-_______-;; ah well.. there'll actually be a PLOT in the next chappies.:P review plz!!!! 


End file.
